MI PRIMER AMOR
by Tsubasa-Oliver543
Summary: Oliver Atom es nuevo en Nankatsu y conocerá a Benji Price, Benji Price también conocido como el "Lobo Solitario" se enamorara de Oliver, juntos descubrirán el amor. Oliver x Benji y Tsubasa x Genzo
1. El Comienzo

Benji Pov.

Hoy es un día normal en Nankatsu soy Benji Price, voy en 1 de secundaria tengo 13 años, hoy íbamos al campo del Niupi, yo voy en el San Francis. Todos mis amigo me llaman el "Lobo Solitario" porque nunca e salido con alguien yo les dijo que todavía no llega la persona indicada.

-¿Benji que hacen aquí-Dijo Bruce.

-Bruce según el trato el que ganara entrenaría aquí y nosotros ganamos 30-0 –Dije con orgullo.

-Llamen a Patty para que lo resuelva-Dijo Bruce uno de los del Niupi salió corriendo por Patty.

Oliver Pov.

Hola me llamo Oliver Atom, tengo 12 años voy en 6° .Hoy me acabo de mudar a Nankatsu, me inscribiré al Niupi. A mí me encanta el futbol.

-Mamá voy a ir a inscribirme al equipo del Niupi-le dije mientras me llevaba mi balón.

-Si pero no regreses muy tarde ¿OK?- dijo mi mama.

- Claro llegare temprano te lo prometo- dije mientras me alejaba.

Llegue a la cancha del Niupi y vi que estaba el San Francis hay, ¿Qué hacia el San Francis aquí?, baje la colina y llegue a la cancha estaba viendo a todos los jugadores, pero uno me llamo la atención más que a los otros aunque no le podía ver el rostro, tenía una gorra que decía .

Benji Pov.

Cuando Patty llego acordemos que si alguien del Niupi me metía un gol, nos iríamos todos trataron de meterme un gol pero nadie lo logro cuando pensé que se habían rendido un balón entro a mi portería.

-¿Quién hizo eso?- dije enojado cuando volteé vi a un ángel y en ese momento mis piernas se pusieron como de gelatina y mi enojo se había ido, me acerque a él.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunte nunca lo había visto en Nankatsu, tal vez era nuevo aquí.

-Me llamo Oliver, Oliver Atom-dijo un poco nervioso- Soy nuevo aquí e iré a la escuela del Niupi.


	2. Perdoname Porfavor

Oliver Pov.

Vi como todos trataban de meterle gol al portero y no podían, sin pensarlo tire mi balón y entro en la portería.

-¿Quién hizo eso?- dijo el portero muy molesto me vio, en ese momento pude apreciar su rostro parecía un ángel. Se fue acercando y me dio miedo y nervios a la vez.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-me pregunto tenía miedo de responder.

-Oliver, Oliver Atom-Dije con nervios- Soy nuevo aquí e iré a la escuela del Niupi.-cuando lo dije su cara se puso de pocos amigos.

-¿Y tu cómo te llamas?- le pregunte

-Benji, Benji Price- Benji que lindo nombre en ese momento nos miramos y sentí una conexión especial, pero todo desapareció cuando alguien hablo.

-Benji creo que mejor se van- "¡no que no se valla Benji!"

Benji Pov.

-Mmmmm- "no quiero, no puedo dejar a este ángel aquí"- así claro vámonos chicos.- me acerque a Oliver.

-Adiós Oliver-le tendí la mano y el la agarro, me acerque a él y le susurre en el oído:

-Nos vemos en el torneo-asintió. Nos fuimos alejando y no podía apartar la viste de Oliver.

-¿Está bien capitán?- me preguntaron todos.

-Si- conteste. Llegue a mi casa y no dejaba de pensar quien era Oliver para hacerme sentir así será…no puede ser…o si…estoy enamorado de Oliver. Nunca había sentido esto por alguien, me ENAMORE de Oliver Atom del Niupi.

Oliver Pov.

Cuando el chico llamado Benji se fue. No sabía qué hacer, ponerme nervioso no es normal cuando con una persona y menos cuando esa persona es un niño. Tenía una teoría pero no pensé que fuera real o tal vez si ME ENAMORE DE BENJI PRICE!

-Hola me llamo Bruce, ¿quieres jugar con nosotros?-me pregunto

-Claro a mi me encanta el futbol-dije con mucho ánimo-Me llamo Oliver Atom soy nuevo, voy en 6° tengo 12 años y me inscribí en el Niupi.-Dije sonriendo.

-Guuuaaauuu vas a jugar con nosotros! Somos del Niupi y vamos en el mismo grado que tu y no puedo creer que le metiste un gol a Benji Pirce- dijo.

Bueno vamos a jugar-dijo mientras me pasaba el balón, jugamos un rato y me fui a mi casa.

-Mama ya llegue- le dije

-Sí, Oliver la cena esta casi lista-Dijo mi mama mientras yo subía las escaleras, cenamos y me fui a dormir no dejaba de pensar en Benji.

Hoy es mi primer día en la escuela del Niupi e iré por primera vez a entrenar con mis nuevos amigos. La escuela es genial hice muchos amigos el primer día.

Después de la escuela me fui a mi casa a comer y me cambie, di una vuelta al parque y me di cuenta de que se me estaba haciendo tarde para entrenar. Salí corriendo lo más rápido para llegar y choque con alguien.

-Fíjate por donde caminas- me dijo alguien mientras me alzaba de la camisa y me pego un puñetazo, mi nariz empezó a sangrar y caí, levante la cabeza después me di cuenta que el que me había pegado era Benji, el estaba como en estado Shock.

Benji Pov.

Hoy era un día más en la escuela, me fui a comprar un refresco en una tienda que había en el parque, alguien choco con migo. Me enoje.

-Fíjate por donde caminas- le dije lo levante por la camisa y le pegue en la cara, su nariz empezó a sangrar en ese momento alzo la cabeza y me quede en estado de Shock le había pegado a Oliver.

-Perdóname Oliver por favor no fue mi intención- le dije mientras le ayudaba a levantarse- Perdóname por favor-le dije mientras le sentaba en una banca que estaba cerca, me hinque y lo vi.

-No importa Benji, te perdono nunca me podría enojar contigo- me sonrió le di un beso en la mejilla y Oliver se sonrojo-Mmmmm porque hiciste eso?-dijo

-Para asegurarme de que me perdonaras y porque… tu… me… ME GUSTAS OLIVER!-le dije mientras sentía que me estaba sonrojando, yo nunca me había sonrojado.

Continuara


	3. Tom Misaki

Oliver Pov.

Benji Price me dijo que le gustaba, lo agarre de la barbilla.

-Benji tú también me gustas-le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-¿En cerio Oliver?-dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

-Claro porque te mentiría-dije Benji puso sus dos manos alrededor de mi cara y se acerco y nos dimos un beso tierno.

-Te amo Oliver- me dijo mientras me daba un casto beso.

-Yo también te amo- le dije en ese momento me acordé de mi entrenamiento.

-Benji me tengo que ir- me levante pero me agarro del brazo.

-¿Oliver nos podemos ver el sábado en el parque a las 4?- dijo sonrojado.

-Claro Benji adiós-le di un casto beso y me fui.

Llegue al entrenamiento y todos me voltearon a ver, en ese momento me acorde de que no le limpie la sangre de mi nariz.

-¿Oliver que te paso?- dijo Bruce

-Es que me di cuenta de que era tarde y Salí corriendo y choque con Benji y me pego en la cara-les dije porque no les iba a decir que Benji y yo nos besamos.

-Bueno, al menos no te rompió la cara, vete al limpiarte y ven a jugar con nosotros.-dije Bruce.

-Claro-les dije.

Hoy ya era sábado y me vería con Benji, la primera semana se paso muy rápido, todas las chicas me pedían que saliera con ellas, pero les decía que me tenía que concentrar en el futbol, son las 4 y estoy en el parque y Benji no ha llegado espera ya eran las 4:30 y nada. Un balón me llego a los pies.

-Perdón- dijo un chico.

-No importa, me llamo Oliver- le dije.

-Hola me llamo Tom- dijo- ¿quieres jugar futbol conmigo?- me pregunto, no sabía que responder pero tal vez Benji no iba a venir.

-Claro-le dije mientras nos mandábamos pases-¿En qué escuela vas?-le pregunte.

-Soy nuevo voy en 6° pero me inscribí en el Niupi-¿y tú?

-Voy en el Niupi y voy en el mismo grado que tu ¿quieres entrar al equipo?- le pregunte espero que diga que sí.

-Si a mí me encanta el futbol-me dijo- Oliver ciento como si te conociera desde antes-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-En cerio yo igual ciento lo mismo- le dije.

-¿Me das tu cel. Para ver si mañana nos vemos?- me pregunto.

-Claro es 22-81-36-45-61- le dije en ese momento lo anoto en se celular -¿y el tu yo?

-Es 22-81-34-76-89-me dijo yo lo anote en mi cel.-Tom me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós Oliver- me dijo, yo iba caminado por la calle pensando por que Benji me mintió, bueno al menos hice un nuevo amigo Tom.

Benji.

Hoy era sábado y me vería con Oliver y le preguntaría si quiere ser mi novio, Mmmmm ya no seré el LOBO SOLITARIO por qué Oliver es la persona indicada, estoy desayunando para ir a ver a Oliver.

-Benji recuerda que hoy llega tu prima y tu mejor amigo y tenemos que esperarlos en el aeropuerto a las 4-dijo mi entrenador alas 4 no puede ser.

-En cerio a las 4 es que tengo un compromiso muy importante- le dije en verdad quería pedirle hoy a Oliver que fuera mi novio.

-Lo siento pero tu les prometiste que estarías hay-dijo muy serio y tenía razón se los prometí, lo siento Oliver pensé.

Ya eran las 4 y estábamos en el aeropuerto el avión se retraso 30 minutos y por fin llegaron.

-PRIMO-grito Valeria corrió y me abrazo.

-Hola Val como has estado- le pregunte mientras me soltaba de su abrazo y saludaba a Fernando mi mejor amigo.

-Bien Benji y tú-me pregunto mientras me daba su equipaje.

-Bien- ella se fue platicando con mi entrenador mientras yo hablaba con Fernando

-¿Cómo has estado Fer?- le pregunte

-Bien y tu LOBO SOLITARIO- mientras lo dijo se empezó a reír, si supiera que ya encontré a la persona indicada.

-bien- le dije fríamente.

Llegamos a la casa y acomodamos todo, cenamos y nos fuimos a dormir .Hoy es domingo e iré al parque con Val y Fer.

Oliver Pov.

Hoy es Domingo desayune y me fui al parque, cuando llegue agarre mi celular y le marque a Tom.

-Hola Tommy-le dije mientras me sentaba en una banca.

-Hola Oli-me dijo

-Oye ¿quieres pasear un rato en el parque y después y a jugar un rato fut?- le pregunte

-Claro en 3 minutos llego-me dijo mientras colgaba

Pase un rato hasta que llego Tom

-Hola Oli-me dijo

-Hola Tommy-le dije -¿Vamos por un Helado?-

-Si vamos.

Llegamos yo pedí uno de chicle y Tom pidió uno de chicle y uva de ahí nos sentamos a comer nuestros helados.

-Oye Oli eres mi mejor amigo-me dijo Tom

-Sí, tú también eres mi mejor amigo Tommy, cuando jugamos es como si con solo mirarte supiera que jugada vas hacer.-le dije, en ese momento nos acabamos nuestros helados.

-Oli yo ciento lo mismo-me dijo en ese momento me dijo:

-Oli prométeme que siempre seremos los mejores amigos-me dijo serio, en ese momento mire de reojo y creí a ver visto a Benji.

-Si Tommy te lo prometo – y nos fuimos a jugar

CONTINUARA…


	4. ¿QUIEN ES ESE?

Benji Pov.

-Vamos o llegaremos tarde-les dije

-Y a estamos-dijeron y nos fuimos al parque íbamos caminando cuando vi a Oliver y otro chico me dieron ganas de ir y romperle la cara a ese chico.

-Mejor vámonos-les dije al rato tendría que hablar con Oliver, después de un rato Val y Fer se cansaron y se fueron a casa y yo aproveche y me dirigí al campo y en ese momento Oliver se despedía de aquel chico, el chico se fue y me acerqué a Oliver.

-Oliver –dije muy enojado.

-Aaahhh hola Benji –dijo muy tranquilo, en ese momento estalle y le pegue en la cara le rompí el labio y empezó a sangrar.

-Auch que te pasa Benji-dijo llorando

-¿Quién es con el que estabas?-le dije muy enojado-

-Es mi mejor amigo Tom Misaki lo conocí ayer cuando TU me dejaste plantado-dijo y lloro más fuerte en ese momento recupere la cabeza.

-Oliver yo… yo…lo siento perdón es que te vi con él y me dieron celos, tu eres mío y solo mío-dije.

En ese momento empezó a llover me quiete la camisa y se la puse a Oliver en el labio lo lleve a la bancas y lo ayuda a sentarse.

-Oliver me puedes perdonar-le dije mientras lo abrazaba-lo siento, si quieres me voy- en ese momento me levante y camine Oliver solo se me quedo viendo.

-Benji cuidado-dijo mientras corría y me empujaba, me levante y me di cuenta de que había una cascara de plato y en frente había un vidrio y Oliver se lo enterró en el brazo.

-¿Oliver estas bien?-le dije mientras lo levantaba y lo llevaba de nuevo a la banca.

-Benji me duele- me dijo y con cuidado le quite el vidrio de brazo y le quiete mi camisa del labio y se la envolví en su brazo.

-¿Estas mejor?- le pregunte

-Sí, te perdono yo igual me hubiera enojado si te viera col alguien más-en ese momento se acerco y me susurro en el oído-Tu eres mío solo mío –me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla

Oliver Pov.

-Adiós Oli me tengo que ir-dijo Tom

-Si adiós tommy-se fue

-Oliver-volteé y vi a Benji

-Aaahhh hola Benji –le dije muy tranquilo en ese momento me pego y me rompió el labio.

-Auch que te pasa Benji- le dije llorando ¿Por qué me pego?

-¿Quién es con el que estabas?-Dijo Benji muy enojado

-Es mi mejor amigo Tom Misaki lo conocí ayer cuando TU me dejaste plantado- le dije y llore más fuerte.

-Oliver yo… yo…lo siento perdón es que te vi con él y me dieron celos, tu eres mío y solo mío-me dijo eso me hizo sentir mejor.

En ese momento empezó a llover y Benji se quito la camisa se veía tan hermoso y me la puso en mi labio y me llevo a las bancas de la cancha y me ayudo a sentarme.

-Oliver me puedes perdonar-me dijo mientras me abrazaba-lo siento, si quieres me voy- en ese momento se levanto y me di cuenta de que había una cascara de banana y si se resbalaba se iba a enterrar el vidrio que había enfrente.

-Benji cuidado-le dije me levante y Salí corriendo y lo empuje y yo resbale y me enterré el vidrio en el brazo.

-¿Oliver estas bien?-me dijo mientras me levantaba y me llevaba de nuevo a las bancas.

-Benji me duele- le dije y me quito el vidrio con mucho cuidado y me envolvió el brazo con su camisa.

-¿Estas mejor?- pregunto

-Sí, te perdono yo igual me hubiera enojado si te viera col alguien más- le dije en ese momento me acerque y le susurre en el oído-Tu eres mío solo mío –le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Oliver sé que no es el mejor momento para preguntártelo pero ¿Quieres ser mi novio?- me dijo

-Sí, claro que quiero ser tu novio-le dije y lo bese.

Benji Pov

Era el hombre más feliz en la tierra Oliver es mi novio.

-¿Bueno creo que mejor nos vamos?- le dije, se levanto y me tendió la mano que no tenia lastimada.

-Si vamos-dijo y me levante lo agarre de la cintura y nos fuimos.

-¿Oliver como cuanto falta para llegar a tu casa?-le pregunte

-Como 5 minutos-dijo

Después de 5 minutos llegamos y toque el timbre

-Oliver estaba muy preocupada-dijo su mama mientras corría y abrazaba a Oliver-¿Qué te paso?

-Me caí y me enterré un vidrio pero no es grave mama-le dijo y me abrazo.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto la mama de Oliver

-Hola soy Benji Price -no sabía que decir.

-Mi novio-dijo Oliver yo me sonroje


	5. MI NOVIO

Benji Pov.

-Mi novio-dijo Oliver, yo me sonroje.

-¿Eso es verdad Benji?- me pregunto la mama de Oliver.

-Si-le dije muy seguro.

-Bueno tortolos entren o se van a resfriar- dijo la mama de Oliver.

Entramos, la mama de Oliver nos dio unas toallas para secarnos y después curo a Oliver del brazo y le puso vendas.

-Ven Benji te voy a prestar una camisa-dijo Oliver mientras subía las escaleras y yo lo seguí entro en un cuarto, cuando entre en el cuarto había varios poster de jugadores profesionales, el más grande era de Roberto Cediño.

-Oliver te gusta mucho el futbol ¿verdad?-le pregunte

-Si cuando era pequeño siempre jugaba con mi balón-me dijo mientras señalaba el balón en su cama.

-Ven-me dijo y esta un closet lleno de su ropa-Elige- y me señalo las camisas, agarre la camisa que era del Barcelona tenía el numero 10 y decía Oliver A. y me la puse

-Gracias Oliver-le dije tenia curiosidad de esta camisa así que le preguntare.

-De nada- me dijo

-Oye Oliver-lo llame

-Mande Benji-me dijo mientras miraba la ventana

-¿Jugaste con el Barcelona?-le pregunte

-Sí, cuando fuimos por 1 año me inscribí en el equipo, yo siempre fui el capitán y tenía el numero 10, tenía como 8 años cuando jugué con ellos.-me dijo

-¿En cuántos equipos has estado?-le pregunte

-Como…Mmmmm…. 15 o 16-dijo

-En cerio- le dije asombrado no podía creer que haya estado en 15 o 16 equipos

-Si-dijo-Me encanta el futbol y donde quiera que voy me inscribo a un equipo-me dijo, en ese momento sonó su celular lo agarro y contesto.

-¿Bueno?-dijo

-Hola Tommy, lo siento no puedo dile a Bruce que mañana si voy al entrenamiento-dijo.

-Sí, adiós-dijo y colgó, me enoje y me senté en su cama creo que Oliver se dio cuenta por que se sentó a mi lado.

-Vamos Benji no te enojes-me dijo mientras me agarraba la mano pero yo la quite.

-Benji-me dijo y me pare, en ese momento me acorralo en la pared- Vamos no te enojes-me dijo y me dio un beso, puso ojos de perrito triste, no resistí y mi enojo desapareció.

-Ya no estoy enojado- le dije mientras lo besaba, lo agarre de la cintura.

-Oliver, Benji bajen vamos a llevar a Benji a casa-dijo la mama de Oliver, nos separamos y bajamos, subimos al carro y llegamos.

-Ven Oliver- le dije, dudo por un momento pero bajo.

-En un momento estará de regreso- le dije a la mama de Oliver.

-Sí, yo aquí lo espero-dijo.

Entramos a mi casa y aparecieron Val y Fer.

-Oliver te presento a mi prima Valeria-le dije, Oliver se acerco y la saludo de mano.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Oliver, mi prima se sonrojo.

-El gusto es mío- dijo Val eso me hizo sentirme celoso.

-El es mi mejor amigo Fernando-dije Fernando se acerco a Oliver y le tendió la mano

-Mucho gusto-dijo Fer.

-Igualmente- dijo Oliver con su hermosa sonrisa

-Benji me tengo que ir-me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Espera, yo te acompaño- dijeron Val y Fer al mismo tiempo.

-No, yo te acompaño- le dije y lo tome de la mano y entrelace mis dados con los suyos, cuando llegamos a la puerta le di mi número de teléfono y él me dio el suyo.

-Adiós Benji- dijo Oliver en ese momento pude ver de reojo a Val y Fer que estaban babeando por Oliver.

-Adiós Oliver-le dijo un beso y se fue.

Entre a mi casa y Val y Fer me estaban viendo con los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué?-les dije

-El es tu… tu… -dijeron los 2 tartamudeando

-Mi novio, si-les dije.

-Está muy bueno-dijo Fer y Val asintió.

-¡Oye ¡- le dije enojado, en ese momento me subí a mi cuarto me di una ducha y me fui a dormir mañana llevare esa playera a la escuela.

Oliver Pov.

Cuando llegue a mi casa me subí a mi cuarto, prendí mi laptop y chateé con mis amigos de Brasil y de España como Pepe, Max, Alec, Logan y Santana, después mi mama me dijo que había lavado la camisa de Benji, mañana me la llevaría a la escuela.

La escuela paso muy rápido y me fui a entrenar pero antes fui a recoger a Tom para que se inscribiera al equipo.

-Hola-me dijeron todos

-Hola traje a mi mejor amigo Tom Misaki y quiere entrar al equipo-les dije

-Hola Tom-dijeron todos

-Hola quiero formar parte del equipo del Niupi-les dijo

-Mmmmm…Oliver esa no es la camisa de Benji –me dijo Bruce.

-Si- le dije

-Bueno vamos a entrenar-dije después de 2 horas de entrenamiento Benji llego

-Hola Oliver-dijo Benji

-Hola Benji ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte

-Vine por ti-dijo sonrojado en ese momento me di cuenta que traía la camisa que le preste, me pare.

-Adiós chicos mañana nos vemos- les dije y fui corriendo donde estaba Benji, Benji me agarro de la cintura y me beso.

-Uuuuuhhhhhhh-dijeron todos y me sonroje, después fuimos al parque

Continuara…


End file.
